


Bad Son

by Breakinglight11



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, Backstory, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakinglight11/pseuds/Breakinglight11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes from Bojack's past, explaining how he became the way he is. </p><p>They will jump around in the timeline, but settled mostly around the Horsin' Around years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Son

**Author's Note:**

> Fay Ray as a '90s supermodel is easily the best idea to come out of this.

Scene: "Parental Approval"  
For Bojack Horseman  
By Phoebe Roberts

BOJACK HORSEMAN, sitcom star  
FAY RAY, weimaraner supermodel  
CHRISTIE ZWICKY, a production assistant

Hollywood, California, 1988  
~~~

BOJACK’s girlfriend FAY RAY sits reading a magazine in his dressing room. Bojack kicks the door open and flops down on the couch.

FAY RAY: What’s with you?

BOJACK: Well, I just found out I’m a terrible actor.

FAY RAY: Only just now?

BOJACK: You know, most people could probably count on either their girlfriend, OR their mother, OR their best friend to believe in them. 

He reaches to grab a bottle off the bar cart, and cracks it open to chug it down.

FAY RAY: You didn’t used to drink so much.

BOJACK: Yeah, well, it makes it easier to forget about my family history of alcoholism. I don’t know what I was thinking, inviting my mom to the taping. I could be playing Hamlet in the Globe Theater in front of the Queen of England, and she’d still complain about how my existence isn’t worth the stretch marks it put on her stomach. 

FAY RAY: I don’t care.

BOJACK: Guess it could have been worse. My dad didn’t even come.

Beat.

BOJACK: Not that that would have helped things. God knows what he would have said. “Are you telling me your show’s about giving free charity to somebody else’s unwanted kids like some kind of communist? What kind of propaganda you pushing, boy?”

FAY RAY: You’re saying a lot of things right now.

BOJACK: I don’t know why I keep trying. I’m never going to impress them, and he’s never going to take an interest in me. He’s a crusty, bitter old jackass and I hope he gets hit by a truck.

A production assistant, CHRISTIE, pokes her head in.

CHRISTIE: Excuse me, Mr. Horseman? You have a phone call. 

BOJACK: Tell them I’m drunk in a whorehouse.

CHRISTIE: Um, it’s your mom.

BOJACK: Oh, Jesus. In that case, tell her I’m drunk in a crack den.

CHRISTIE: Um, sorry, Mr. Horseman… but she says your dad died.

Bojack drops the bottle.


End file.
